You're My Brother
by seastar529
Summary: Adam finally reads something (shocker) and when he does he gets angry. Adam/Chase brotherly love, and a hint of Chase/Leo brotherly love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Please don't flame, this was a little thing I though of and wanted to try out.

#################################

Adam knew he shouldn't be going through Chase's stuff, but his little brother was acting weirder than normal. It was beginning to worry the elder. Adam wasn't especially smart, but he knew when something needed to be done to protect his family .So the strong man made the quick decision to find out exactly what was causing a problem and end it by whatever means necessary. The first place Adam checked was Chase's locker since Chase would never keep anything around the house that he wanted to hide from his family. When nothing was there Adam had to resort to going through the few things he could find of his little brother's. The end result was a little journal being the only thing that could possibly tell him anything.

_I know that its selfish of me to want this. _

Those words made Adam freeze and pay attention.

_I'm the mission leader, the rock in our trio. My brother is the strong man that can take any hit and dish it out ten times harder for his family; he is the muscle that intimidates enemies in a fight. My sister is the speedy girl who can dodge any hit and dish out some smaller hits that make pain accumulate over time; she is the one that has an unfair advantage in a fight. But then there is me. I'm the smart one that comes up with the plans. I'm trained to go through any scenario with a level head and keep my siblings going. BUT it is so hard to do that. My bionics shows me every possible scenario and how to go through it but those images haunt me more than anything. I see my brother crumbling in pain or my sister dying and all I can do is watch it and learn what to do. My bionics work differently from the others; they take control a lot and can seriously harm another if I don't pay attention to what I'm doing._

_So I secretly want, and have for a while, to have someone to lean on. My brother and sister have never acted like older siblings and have constantly let me go to pick up the pieces. I can never admit to them that all I want is a hug or a "good job little brother". I can never tell them that I have chronic nightmares (Adam wouldn't even know what chronic means) and at night just stand in my capsule craving a protective hug and an "I'm here little brother". In my head I know that they would probably give me one just so that I feel better, but my heart aches for more than that. My heart ACHES for brotherly love and support._

_Leo, to save me from the Triton App talked to me. He reminded me that we were brothers and about all the things we did together when we looked out for each other. Leo is a real brother, but he is a younger brother to me. He thinks of me as another older brother and confides in me things that Adam and Bree will never know. Is it wrong that I think I'm closer to Leo than Adam? Is it so wrong, what I feel and want?_

_ Chase Davenport._

"Adam what are you doing?" Adam looked around to see his little brother standing there trying to see over his shoulder. The taller turned so Chase saw exactly what he was reading. "Adam?"

"Just because I'm not smart doesn't mean I won't notice when _MY _little brother is acting strange. And I can read fine when I need to, so if you were hoping that would stop me from finding this out you might have to think of a new plan." Adam narrowed his eyes making the younger step back.

"Adam-,"

"So you and Leo are pretty close?" Adam curled his fist, "Funny, I never saw him on our missions. I never saw his defend you in a fight, or saw you from people knocked out from behind. I never noticed Leo coming down here and checking over your injuries as soon as you come back from something dangerous. I never knew that he surpassed me so much with things I NEVER SAW HIM DO!"

"ADAM-," Chase had to dodge a random laser from glitch-y Adam.

Adam smirked with a feral glint in his eye, "Maybe your closer brother and I need to have a little fight to see who cares more. If you want I'll even let him have a gun . . . not that it will help any. I'll destroy any competition."

"Stop this-," Chase forced to dodge as Adam lumbered to the elevator. "ADAM!"

"WHAT?" Adam snarled making Chase gasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the younger asked. "Why are you so angry?"

"For someone so smart you don't catch on very quickly do you?" Adam laughed bitterly. "All you had to do was say something to Bree and I and we would have stopped teasing and acted like older siblings. We wouldn't have done that once we would have done that whenever you needed us."

He slowly went over to Chase and gripped him hard, "If you ever think Leo cares more about you than I do, no if you think anyone even Bree or Davenport care more than I do; I will hurt them and make you see that no one stands up to me when you are on the line. You're _my _brother Chase. Don't forget that." He began to leave again, but turns and vaporizes the book he had just read, "I never liked books like those."

This time he didn't just leave though, he instead grabbed Chase again and pulled him into a big bear hug.

#####################################################

**Okay, this didn't come out quite the way I planned it but definitely wasn't horrible. And I know Adam came out a little more aggressive than in the show but he was glitching out for most of that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
